


Crafting Table

by xfuryartsx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cute, Fluff, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfuryartsx/pseuds/xfuryartsx
Summary: Dream comes to the team's temporary base and proves his love to george
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Crafting Table

Crafting Table

George was out in a plain field, finding himself the small cave the three boys’ base was built in. So he walked in, seeing the dimly lit room from the torches scattering the walls as this was a fairly new home. He had placed his materials onto the crafting table on the farthest wall from the doorway and sorted the iron he had gotten out to create a bucket. That he needed in if he fell.

That was when he heard something from behind him, but the door was shut; given the square of a room the base was, there wasn’t a place for someone or thing to hide.

“Hello? Dream? Sapnap, are you back?” He asked obliviously.

He turned back around and walked toward their abundance of chests, putting all of his stuff inside one. He could’ve sworn he heard blocks being placed, but he turned a blind eye. Closing the chest, that’s when he heard the door open and close, so he turned around and saw Dream.

“Dream? Where’ve you been?” George asked, shuffling closer to him; the glint in dream’s uncovered eyes was unfamiliar.

“Out...what about you?” Dream asked in a rather deep tone.

“I was out mining, and uh, getting extra wood.”

Dream huffed, licking his lips under the surgical mask he wore as he looked back through the door worryingly, the cobblestone sealing up the entrance to their base now. George’s eyes widened as he felt himself get backed up into the counter and stared up at Dream, confused.

“Okay, there’s no one to hear, watch or judge you...now tell me that you love me.” Dream towered George, pushing him up against what he believed was the crafting table.

“I- what?” George stuttered. “I don’t know if I should be relieved or scared about that?”

Dream leaned forward without notice, kissing him through the fabric mask, and George freaked out, grabbing at dream’s arms persistently.

“What! Dream!” He yelled, and Dream rolled his eyes.

Dream pulled off his mask quickly, and George was in awe that he just did that. Normally he never took the surgical mask; he had never seen his face before. With that, Dream noticed him staring and only smirked.

“What? Oh, come on, I had protection~” he waved his now removed mask in the air, and George got annoyed.

“You can't just- kiss me like that, e-even with that on, it’s disgusting-“ he protested, but to dream, George’s red flushed face told him otherwise.

“George..there’s no one here; I blocked off the entrance, it’s just you and me. So please be honest with me,” Dream demanded, his hands on either side of George on the counter, trapping George.

George looked up, his eyes glancing frantically to the door before they softened when he looked back at Dream. His lips contorting through a couple of emotions as he didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t help but reel back his head and get a good look at the puzzle pieces that were Dream’s face, seeing how well the top half of it matched perfectly with the bottom. Interestingly enough, he never thought Dream would have so many freckles. George was staring, and his face carried a curious expression.

“I..never knew your face..would look like this,” George said, despite his words, his head unknowingly leaning forward.

Dream didn’t keep his eyes off of George, the warm feeling in his stomach arriving again, and his face felt hot. Dream leaned in too, and George made eye contact briefly as their lips touched lightly. George flinched a little but kissed Dream ever so softly. Dream’s lips were rough, but George wasn’t a picky guy; he quite liked the feeling. As for George, his lips somehow were as soft as they looked.

Pulling away, George paused right in front of Dream’s face, analyzing their position. George’s hand had found the other’s chest and dream’s leg between his two. The taller male’s hands just barely on George’s hips.

“Dream.,” he spoke and looked up, only to see Dream staring right back.

“George, can I- please..show you how much I love you?” He whispered, and George’s mind went so dirty.

“How so?” He teased, unbuckling the backpacks both dream and George wore. They slipped down to the ground.

“Let me fuck you, George, right here.” Dream demanded, and George jumped a bit as confident Dream made him fuzzy inside.

George licked his lips, looking around the room anxiously. Sighing, he stepped on each of his own boots and kicked them off toward the side. Dream saw this and started to do the same.

“If Sapnap comes back and sees us, you’re dead, and I’ll never kiss you again-“ George stated, taking off his pants and standing there nervously.

“Don’t worry, he won’t; I can promise you that.” Dream chuckled, pulling off his hoodie, and looked over at George, who only had his shirt on.

No wonder George tucked it into his pants; the shirt was long enough to pass his thighs. With that, Dream took off his pants and moved to George.

“I promise you won’t regret this,” Dream said, caressing George’s arms and seeing his nervous look.

George nodded, bringing his hands to dream’s neck and pulled him down to kiss him again, huffing as he pulled Dream closer entirely. Dream’s body pressed against his, and eventually, George was lifted onto the crafting table, his legs wrapped around him. Dream giggled evilly, grabbing at his thighs.

“Guess what we’re gonna craft~” Dream joked, lightly kissing him.

“What?” George looked down at the crafting table he was propped up on and exhaled in disbelief.

“Loooove~” dream giggled at his own joke.

“That’s not a recipe, you idiot,” George said, shaking his head and cracking a smile.

Dream hummed, grinning at him as he spread his fingers into George’s skin. George saw his smile, and thought about how beautiful it was, and felt himself getting hot as this was embarrassing.

“H-How are you meant to- prepare me?” George asked, assuming Dream would want him receiving it.

“Um.. well,” he licked his lips, insinuating he’d eat him out, dream’s eyes flickered down and backed up.

“Oh my- that’s- unsanitary—“ George protested, not knowing how people can like the taste.

“As long as you’re clean, and as long as it feels good?” He said convincingly, or at least tried to.

George let out a surprised sound as he was laid back on the bench, feeling Dream pull down his underwear. He was more than surprised, the cool air fled to his behind, and he shivered. Dream had knelt.

“Dreaaaam,” he whined, covering his bits as he was embarrassed about what he would think.

Dream only pried open George’s legs and positioned them, so George was easier to access.

“You’re fine, quite a view,” Dream mentioned, and George only gripped onto his own shirt for comfort.

Dream gathered saliva in his mouth, going to lick his hole. To George’s surprise, it was a warm sensation like no other and a little...slimy? He huffed, toes curling as it felt a bit odd, though, why wouldn’t your friend of a few years, eating you out not be weird?

“Dream.,” he whispered, closing his eyes as he failed to put his feet anywhere, so he kept them up.

Dream’s tongue licked around and tried to lube it up as best as he could before standing up again.

“I’m gonna finger you now; let me know if this hurts, okay? And I’ll—stop completely,” Dream cautioned, and George nodded, giving him consent.

That taller man slipped his finger down and started to work his finger in, seeing if George said anything. But he didn’t, so he went along. It wasn’t until the second finger that George had made some noise, whining and squirming from discomfort. Dream stopped and looked down, worried for his friend.

“I’m okay..” he huffed afterward and grasped at Dream’s free hand, desiring comfort.

Dream nodded and had his hand, continuing to finger him until he was decently loose. That’s when Dream had spit on his own hand, rubbing his hard-on as he peered at George. George had looked up at Dream, noticing him looking, and smiled a little.

“C’mon dream~” he teased dizzily, his eyes lidded and blurred from the haze of his body heat.

Dream felt encouraged, biting his lip as George was unnecessarily sexy, not to mention out of nowhere. Hearing a little laugh from George, Dream leaned over him and pressed inside; George had tensed up and sucked in a breath. The blonde-haired male looked for any sign of protest, not wanting to hurt George at all. George lost his teasing act.

“Drem-“ George said in a small voice, his legs shaking as it was a foreign feeling.

Dream held his face, finding small tears absorbing into George’s cheeks. He swiped them away with his thumbs, practically feeling his heartbeat through his flustered face. They stared, and George shakily choked on a breath, nodding as he gave the go-ahead to move. That small moment they shared oddly spoke a thousand words, and Dream knew exactly what George said. Dream pushed dreadfully slow, eventually ending up being inside fully, and so Dream let out a breath he was holding.

“George..” he hushed and saw the older male lay there with a frantic chest filled with breaths.

“I-nmn..” George’s eyelashes batted tears away, but he didn’t want to tell Dream the small bit of pain he was experiencing.

“Just breathe, and relax the best you can.” Dream advised, and George tousled his shirt, balling it up into his fists, but he proceeded to nod.

Dream started to thrust slowly, and after a few minutes, George eventually relaxed. George let out a quite loud moan; it almost sounded annoyed, but noise at least. George started to moan more and more as it started to feel good over the bad, and he panted, his fists uncurling as his arms laid to his sides.

“Drea..” George hushed, his eyes lidded to the point they seemed closed.

Dream went faster and grunted at the warmth, and George ended up moaning like a mantra, claiming there was a spot dream hit. George frantically reached his hand down, but his body stopped him and only laid back down, moaning to the feeling he experienced.

“Clay- Clay-!” George yelped, and Dream was taken aback because he had called him by his real name.

“Oh fuck, just for that-“ Dream teased, gripping George’s hips as he leaned down, ramming into him as he bit his lip.

George reeled his head back, his legs wrapping around dream’s waist as he was fucked immensely. The moans he made amplified as Dream was near his face.

“I—I l-Love you,” George spoke, grasping Dream’s face gently; the pure astonishment on Dream’s face made George smile.

Dream kissed him, appreciating the fact George finally said it. With that, Dream bent George’s legs in, roughly thrusting into him, wanting to release so bad.

“Clay!” George yelped, releasing all over his own stomach, while Dream pulled out slowly.

Dream started to jerk himself over George, only for him to release all over George’s stomach too. George had gasped, huffing, and laying there completely burnt out. His legs numbly hung off the sides of the bench as Dream leaned down to kiss him generously.

“I love you too..” Dream spoke against his lips.

-

They both ended up cleaning up and getting half-dressed, dream of having to help George over to the bed. That’s when they heard blocks breaking and a door opening.

“Guys?? What the hell, why’d you block off the entrance?!” Sapnap, their third person to the group, entered.

Dream covered George up with a blanket before walking over.

“Oh haha- got you! It was a—Uh-surprise,” Dream laughed nervously and noticed Sapnap staring at his unmasked face.

“Oh and uh, yeah, this is my face, this was the surprise-“ Dream lied and looked back over at the exhausted George, who fell onto the pillow tiredly and happily fell captive to sleep.

Sapnap looked between the two and chuckled, brushing it off even though he didn’t believe Dream at all. Once Sapnap bypassed all the suspicion, Dream helped him build a nether portal below their floor in a separate room since Sapnap had gotten some obsidian. After it was done, they all got ready for bed, and Dream crawled into bed with George once Sapnap had fallen asleep later in the night. Little to Dream’s knowledge, George had woken up.

“Oh, sorry..” Dream apologized quietly, covering himself up and looking at George.

“You idiot.,” George spoke with a broken voice due to all the moaning earlier, lightly caressing Dream’s naked chin. He smiled before leaning to kiss him gently.

“Goodnight, Clay, and don’t worry, I’ll still kiss you,” George laughed gently, snuggling close to dream as they both fell asleep.


End file.
